Vehicles provide a number of controls allowing the driver of the vehicle to control various functions of the vehicle during operation. One control that is typically provided is a means for shifting the vehicle transmission. Automatic transmissions include a limited number of control selections such as park, reverse, neutral and drive as well as variants thereof.
In some automatic transmissions, a shift lever or mechanism is generally provided, wherein the driver operates the vehicle by moving the shift lever in a pattern in order to shift gears of the transmission. In some contemplated applications, the shifting of the transmission is achieved through an electronic system or shift by wire system wherein signals are provided to an electric motor coupled to the transmission via a button or actuator located within the vehicle compartment.
In an electronic system, an operator may not be able to shift the transmission if the vehicle loses power or there is a failure of one of the sensors and/or the motor of the electrical system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an actuator for an electronic shift system wherein manual operation thereof is provided.